Duchannes and Ravenwood War
by RiteNameHere
Summary: "...a Ravenwood and a Duchannes, two branches of the same twisted Caster tree." The annual Duchannes and Ravenwood War has begun and watch as Lena and Ridley survive their first one. OCs are welcomed: Name, age, family, special ability, personaility traits. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" Lena and I both got out of the car.

"Ridley, you promised. Don't you want to see your family?" Lena crossed her arms.

"I promised to love you till the end of time and not waste my life living in the past. That doesn't include you dragging me to see a bunch of old people." Ridley smacked her gum and laid back down on her seat.

"Uncle M help me here!" Lena lightly tapped my stomach as I yawned. I had just flew on an airplane for the first time and the wine they served on the plane was not settling well.

"Ridley, please just get out of the car. We're all very tired from the flight." I said groggily. She scoffed.

"If that's your best argument, then you'll never get me get me out of this car." She stuck out her tongue, and pulled out a lollipop. Lena threw her hands up in the hair in frustration.

"Ridley! I haven't met anyone in my family except for Gramma, Ryan, Reece, etc. etc. don't you want to see your family?" Ridley laughed.

"As much as I want to see Shrinky Dink again." Now it was Lena's turn to laugh.

"So a lot?"

"I'm going to murder you." She jumped out of the car and went for Lena's hair as I quickly paid the taxi driver to leave.

"Hey! Come back you little—" Ridley's voice was cut off by the dust trail the taxi driver left behind.

"Fine you win. Let's go meet some old people."


	2. Chapter 2

Are you ready for the War? If you have an OC i will consider putting in here. :)

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite relatives. And Macon what a surprise, never would have thought to see you here…" The woman who opened the door looked a lot like my Aunt Del, except she had a less positive attitude and she could see perfectly normal.

"Lena, Ridley, this is your Aunt Adele." Uncle M introduced. Adele looked like she wanted to rip his head off.

"Thank you very much for that _warm _introduction Macon."

"Are you still worked up about last time? I won fair and square Adele." Uncle M tried to sound arrogant, but he was too tired.

"It was in no way fair and this year I will kick your ass so hard—"We heard a throat clearing and Aunt Adele turned around. Another woman, about Gramma's age looked at such with stoic eyes. She glanced at Uncle Macon.

"Macon, nice of you to make it." She had a air of elegance and authority around her.

"Girls, this is Althea Duchannes, your grandaunt." Macon bowed as she walked up to him and lightly smacked his head.

"It appears you've become a caster now Macon? Good, I didn't like it when you were torturing yourself as an Incubus." Uncle M kissed her hand and she gestured for the rest of us to follow.

"Uncle, I have an old people limit. I can only stand about a total of seventy years of age per day. And I think Althea just beat that just by herself…" Ridley whispered, but I could tell Althea heard her because she smirked.

"Ridley, give these ladies respect."

"I think our lovely grandniece will learn respect as the week progresses. I bet she is going to prefer us over you Ravenwoods, Macon." I noticed Aunt Adele had disappeared.

"Where's Aunt Adele?" I asked. Althea opened two huge, antique doors and smiled at me.

"Welcome Lena and Ridley Duchannes to the two hundred and fifty six Duchannes and Ravenwood War." We entered the room and about a hundred eyes turned towards me. One the left were elegantly dressed people, and the other were Incubi and Succubi.

"Uh, Uncle M? What is the Duchannes and Ravenwood War?" I must've sounded panicked because some of the Incubuses were licking their lips and laughing.

"Just listen to your Grandaunt." Althea got on to the podium and stared at both sides and said, "Welcome. As it is tradition, I will explain why we have this war. Long ago, the Ravenwood Irellius stole Lyra Duchannes' special tiara. But it wasn't a normal tiara, around the inside held a very special cast. The wielder of this cast would gain impeccable knowledge. The tiara was destroyed, but nevertheless, the crime wasn't. Now the Ravenwoods and Duchannes will fight in three days."

"You can't do that! My grandmother united the Ravenwoods and the Duchannes families. I won't watch you guys murder yourselves over some stupid two hundred year-old thievery!" Everyone went silent, until they burst out laughing. Even Uncle M and Althea covered their mouths to hide their snickers.

"Cuz, you really need to learn how to read between the lines. They don't mean an actual war." My face turned red and I looked down.

"It is alright for that misinterpretation Lena. Instead of killing each other, our ancestors decided on a series of tasks that each side must perform to earn points. Everything, and I mean everything, will be evaluated and the family with the most points wins the prize money that we have gathered over the year. It will be distributed among the family at the end of the War." Everyone cheered and Althea ended her speech with, "The War starts in three days. Tonight's dinner will be a buffet. Eat whenever you like." I noticed she only referred to the Duchannes.

"It's because my family doesn't eat anything besides blood." Uncle M whispered in my ear. I sighed and forgot that he learned how to Kelt with me now.

"I will be the judge and overseer of this year's War. So let's make it a good one!" Everyone piled out, or Traveled out, as Uncle M, Ridley, Althea, and I stood in the middle of the room.

"So what kind of tasks? Is it like athletic stuff? Because I'm not that good with that sort of thing…" I blushed. Althea smiled.

"Don't worry my dear. You'll catch on pretty quick. You can earn points simply by behaving well. But if you behave badly, you will get points deducted. Join me for dinner in an hour?" Uncle M and I nodded.

"I will see you later then." She walked out slowly as Ridley burst out laughing.

'I can't wait to tell Short Straw that you thought the Wars were an actual War! Ha!" Ridley walked out, still laughing. I crossed my arms.

"I don't know if I can do this Uncle M. I don't have any special skills besides influencing the elements." I heard a groan behind me and I saw Uncle M on the floor.

"Uncle M!" I turned him on his side so he wouldn't choke if he puked.

"Lena…if I pass out, at any time, please do not hand me to your relatives."

"Why not?"

"Because I will find myself in a very embarrassing state."


	3. Chapter 3

**So thanks for being patient with this. I've been sick and I have SATs next week and AHDFJSALK. Anyway, for my Jason readers, I've decided to hold off until I finish this story or reach a block. **

**For those that want to participate in writing a fanfic taking place after Beautiful Redemption, contact VDcaster and audition for a role! I will be involved too :D **

* * *

"So, what do you want to do for an hour?" Ridley sucked on a lollipop as I laid out my suitcase.

"I guess we can explore, maybe meet some cool relatives?"

We both walked out into the hallway and were immediately amazed at the amount of people in the Duchannes Lounge. Almost all of them were around Uncle Macon's age, but there were a few children.

"They all look boring and old. Why don't we go over to the Ravenwood hallway? They're probably a lot more interesting." Ridley started to walk off as I took a breath and went up to the first Duchannes I saw.

"Hello, I'm Lena Duchannes. You are?" The lady shook my hand, but I noticed she didn't have a mouth.

"Ah!" I shrieked. She laughed and I could see lines starting to form where her mouth should have been.

"Sorry for scaring you dear, my name is Val Duchannes and I'm an Iviso. I can disappear and appear at will, and that includes my body features." She smiled. I noticed that people were staring and pointing at me.

"So Lena Duchannes. We've heard all about you. I'm honestly quite curious how you'll help us with this year's war. You're a Natural are you not?" I nodded.

"Then you'll be great help. Especially with the new modern tasks they put in this year." Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to their conversations.

"What do you mean by modern tasks?"

"Well, back when I was a girl, the challenges were along the lines of wrestling a wild boar without using one's hands or a huge lifting contest. But for the past few years we've done water balloon fights, or paintball wars. I love the scavenger hunt though. My favorite." A huge grandfather clock chimed and I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Oh, it's time for dinner!" Val swirled her hand and when I looked down I was in a dark purple dress and my hair was done.

"Dinner here is a special occasion. Now let's go." We walked towards the ballroom and I saw a bunch of people dancing and eating and just having a good time.

"You have to be careful Lena," Val whispered to me, "Although it's technically not the start of the War, Althea will still mark points for behavior. Also, if you're not gracefully gifted, I wouldn't dance either." I noticed that both Ravenwoods and Duchannes were dancing a sort of Waltz. I grabbed some food from the buffet line and walked over to Ridley, who was in a conversation with a Ravenwood.

"Cuz, meet Zippy Ravenwood." I took a quick glance at "Zippy" and saw that he had a light dark skin tone, almost olive-like, and very pretty blue eyes. His grey suit made him look uncomfortable and like every other male, he had white dinner gloves.

"Is your name really Zippy?" I had to ask. He looked down and didn't say anything until Ridley said, "Actually his real name is weird like Zephyr or something. I call him Zippy cause it's easy and he's the only person I could find that's under 20, but old enough to flirt with." Ridley put her finger on his shoulder and dragged it down slowly, making "Zippy" start to sweat.

"Stop it Ridley. If she ever does anything, just tell me." Ridley stuck her tongue out and walked away. I was left with "Zippy."

"So, where are your parents?"

"They're dead." He said bluntly.

"I'm sorry. Mine are too…" Uncle M suddenly appeared behind me.

"Ah, Lena, I see you have met Zhypntkin." Uncle M wore a dark black suit with a blue vest and held out his hand to me.

"Are we going to dance Uncle Macon?"

"If you want. I was going to ask your Aunt Adele just to annoy her." I grabbed his hand and waved Zhypntkin goodbye. We started to dance until I whispered, "Val Duchannes told me not to dance. I think she's afraid I might get points off." I looked around and saw almost every Duchannes dance with a Ravenwood. Instead of causal dancing though, they had intense expressions and never missed a beat.

"Why don't the families dance with each other Uncle?"

"Because they want their dancing partner to mess up and get points off. It's tradition. I, however, have no other intention but to enjoy a lovely evening with my favorite niece." He spun me around and I smiled.

"Do you know Zhypntkin?" I asked, still having trouble with his name. It came out as Zil-phon-can.

"I met him in Comoros, a lovely country near Africa. He has a unique ability that can be very helpful in this year's War." I stopped dancing.

"Uncle, you wouldn't betray me to win this stupid War would you?" He looked deadly serious, until he burst out laughing.

"Have I ever done anything to make you think I am that shallow and petty?" I raised my eyebrows and he put his hands up, "Alright, maybe sometimes, but no. I am not really participating in this year's War. Some of our more pacifistic relatives like to not get involved." He pointed to a group of people sitting on a table, just eating.

"Or some of our relatives are just cowards that don't want to play fairly." I jumped when I saw Aunt Adele sneak out behind Uncle Macon's back. Uncle M looked unsurprised.

"Please don't spread lies Adele."

"Don't get cocky then Macon. Or should I say chicken since you're name wasn't submitted in the top Ravenwood groups. Are you afraid to fight me at the Bridgerock challenge again?" Uncle M and Aunt Adele stared at each other until Uncle M grabbed Aunt Adele's hands and started dancing. I felt like they were Kelting, so I joined in their conversation.

_"I have a replay of the entire footage of our match. I did not touch the board once." _

_"Then why did you have a chip of wood in your shoe?"_

_"The rules do not say that debris is the same as touching the plank."_

_"Well if I was a plank, I would never touch you."_ I quickly left the conversation and found Althea.

"How's my grandniece holding up? Is your Uncle Macon bickering with Adele again?" I nodded and she sighed.

"They're adults and yet they bicker like children. I should probably deduct points from both of them." She waved her hand and two magic lanterns, with gems inside of them, appeared in her hands. She slashed twice at the top of both lanterns and they both lost two gems.

"Hey, that's kinda like Harry Potter." I pointed out. Althea stared at me blankly.

"Never mind. I think I'll go to bed, goodnight." I went straight to my room and plopped down on my bed. I started to fall asleep until I heard a dog barking.

"Boo?" I went to the window and saw a dog, not Boo, and Zhypntkin.

"Hey Zhyp!" I waved. He saw me and quickly dashed towards the woods.

"Goodnight to you too." I mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome, beloved families of Duchannes and Ravenwoods. Today marks the first day of our precious War." Althea raised her hand in the air and everyone cheered. I wiped my eyes and wondered where Ridley and Uncle Macon were.

"Our challenges will be chosen my chance and nothing else. I shall cast the first stone." She went over to the huge wall behind her and it instantly shifted into an altar with thousands of glowing stones orbiting around it. Althea dipped her hand in the altar and pulled out a stone.

"The first task will be…the Baylon Dodgeball Battle!" Every Ravenwood cheered while the Duchannes were groaning and kicking the ground. I leaned over to Val.

"Why is everyone on our team upset?"

"The Dodgeball Battle was created by Baylon Ravenwood, who was one of the most aggressive but childish Ravenwoods ever. He created it because he knew the Ravenwood family would have an upper advantage."

"What's the advantage?"

"You'll see." She turned her attention back to Althea.

"I shall see all of you at the Gym A arena. This Battle is for everyone." We all pilled out of the room and the altar disappeared. When I got into the locker room, Ridley was smacking her gum and flirting with a tall, handsome teenage boy.

"Ridley! First Zippy and now him? Stop flirting!" I yelled. The boy ran away and Ridley rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Cuz, you just ruined my fun, once again." We started changing into our gym outfits.

"I remember this stupid Mortal game. I crushed the other team." Ridley bragged.

"That's because you charmed every guy on the opposite team to get themselves out. You can't do that this time." She popped her bubble and adjusted her hair, which she put into pigtails.

"Watch me."

* * *

"Afraid you're going to get your precious face hurt when I bury a dodgeball into your face Macon?" I sighed.

"Adele, I already told you I am not participating. Please go bother someone else." I put my referee cap on and blew into my whistle one time just to check if it was working.

"Alright Macon, but I will get revenge." She sauntered away and I saw Lena and Ridley walk out of the locker room.

"Ready girls?"

"I did terrible in dodgeball at school Uncle M. Nobody wanted me on their team." Lena whispered. Ridley smacked her gum.

"Well, judging by the fact their mostly Incubuses and Succubuses, I say we high-tail this one." Ridley suggested. Althea suddenly appeared on the tall podium in the middle of the blenchers and said, "Remember, play fair and safe. The game ends when all members of one family are out and the remaining members of the winning family will each earn one point. Begin!" She snapped her fingers and about thirty plump, red dodgeballs appeared in the middle and everyone ran to get them.

"Ah!" I heard Lena scream.

* * *

"Watch it Cuz, you're going to get me out." Ridley ducked, jumped, and even did a fancy cartwheel to dodge the flying dodgeballs. I was trying my best to be unnoticeable. I looked down and saw a dodgeball and I picked it up. I was about to throw it when I realized how unfair the entire thing was. Like Uncle Macon, all the Ravenwoods could teleport and basically be untouchable by the Duchannes' throws.

I threw a ball right at a Ravenwood, but he grinned and teleported five inches to the right. I snapped my hand to the right and a gust of air pushed the ball right into his chest.

"Out!" Uncle Macon shouted. I kept doing this until I realize all the remaining members of the Duchannes family were out except for Ridley and me.

"Hey Ravenwoods, could you pass me the ball?" Ridley said. About fifty Incubuses rolled her balls, while the remaining thirty and the Succubuses groaned. All the balls were on my side now.

"Do your stuff Cuz." I smiled and made a tornado inside the gym. It gathered up all the balls and I flung it right into the heart of the Ravenwood family. I heard Uncle Macon's whistle and jumped in the air.

"We won! We won!" I hugged Ridley as she pushed me off.

"Cuz, you're so stupid. We only got two points from that because you and I are the only ones not out." She crossed her arms and I noticed barely any Duchannes was smiling.

"Well, at least the Ravenwoods didn't get a lot of points." I tried to stay optimistic, but the looks everyone was giving me wasn't every enthusiastic.

"Whatever Cuz. See you at lunch." Everyone went back to the locker rooms and headed to the Cafeteria. Uncle Macon walked towards me.

"Good job Lena. I knew you would be good at this type of stuff." I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"How seriously do people take this War Uncle?"

"Depends on who you ask." I noticed Aunt Adele glaring at him as she entered the Women's locker room.

* * *

Deeply sorry if this chapter disappointed anyone. I've been catching up on my reading and schoolwork and I hope everyone has a wonderful Easter! I will try to upload more this week.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the whole hiatus thing, REALLY really busy and I don't know if I'll have more time to acutally write, but I at least wanted to finish this story.

* * *

My entire life has been pretty weird, but this past week was the prime example of it. Not only were the competitions relatively unexpected, but they all had histories and were all difficult. After the Baylon Dodgeball Battle, we had the Atticus Scavenger Hunt, the Valerie Paintball War, and the Garena Dirt Bike Race along with the Fiora Fashion Show all in one day. All of them were kinda cheesy except for the fashion show where the rest of my family all dressed up and it was basically a Caster Project Runway, which I will have to start watching. The points where dead even, where we destroyed the Ravenwoods in the Scavenger Hunt and the Fashion Show, but lost in the Paintball and Dirt Bike events. I looked up to see Althea back at the altar, picking up another stone. Usually, she didn't show any emotion when picking the stones, but this time, I noticed a flash of annoyance stream across her face.

"I wonder what it could be to make old Althea pissed." Riley whispered. I smacked her arm and she rolled her eyes. Althea cleared her throat.

"In one hour, we will be hosting a special contest, The Adele Zenith Battle. One representative from each family will battle it out at the Acolyte Ruins. I hope this will be a…civilized match." Althea waved her hand and both families left the room. I stayed behind with Ridley.

"So…only two people are participating in this?" I asked. Ridley pulled out a lollipop and made a loud noise. A hand appeared on her shoulder and she stopped sucking obnoxiously.

"To answer your question Lena, yes. And the Duchannes participant has already been chosen." Althea said. Uncle M appeared next to her.

"No doubt Adele is going to challenge me." He groaned.

"But how come it's Adele? And why is it named after her?" I asked. Macon sighed.

"Adele's family, and I mean her closer relatives, have a large sum of money, the own most of Europe. The only way to sponsor an event is to pay a third of the prize money. So naturally Adele gets first pick."

"Why don't you just make an event then Uncle?" Uncle M toyed with the idea and he looked bemused.

"I might, but I guess I better get some food before the event." He left and Ridley and I went to dinner.

"I'm starving." Ridley loaded her plate with thousands of macaroons and sweets, while I got a southern chicken dinner.

"This reminds me of Amma's cooking. I miss Ethan…" I picked up my fork, while Ridley licked the inside of the macaroons like an Oreo.

"I have to admit, I'm missing Short Straw too. Not many dudes here within the Duchannes family." We kept eating until we heard a huge uproar.

"HA! THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE? COME ON MACON, THAT'S PITIFUL EVEN FOR YOU!" Ridley and I looked at each other and ran to the other room. Ridley still had a handful of macaroons. When we got there, we saw Uncle Macon and Adele fighting and both families circling them.

"I told you Adele, I'm not participating in your petty event."

"Oh please, so it was perfectly fine last year, but now that you got a little edge over me last year by cheating, you're too scared to lose. Typical of a Ravenwood." She spit the last word, which caused many Incubi to growl.

"Only you would come up with that delusional conclusion. I don't have time for this." He started walking away until she smiled.

"Well in that case, rules say that if the first person I chose doesn't accept, the next one is forced too. So…Lena, wanna play with your auntie?" Macon froze, and I could see that Adele crossed a line. He turned around and said, "Absolutely not."

"Rules say I can, unless of course you want to take her place." Despite Uncle Macon's stiffness, I was pretty ambivalent about the whole situation.

"I can do it if you want Uncle M. Sure, I-" I was cut off with a hand on my mouth. Althea was holding me back.

"So what will it be Macon? Want your precious niece to suffer the consequences or will you be a good Uncle and take the burden of challenging me?" Uncle Macon looked at Adele to me and then to Adele and back to me. Ridley was hastily shoving macaroons in her mouth. Finally, he sighed.

"I…accept your challenge."

"Good, I'll see you in fifteen minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, there is obviously something you're not telling me Uncle M." I crossed my arms as Uncle Macon changed into a weird, black outfit that looked similar to a karate gi.

"Look, Adele hates me, but sometimes she can't stand the fact that there are Incubi in her family. She tries to…get rid of us. And by doing so, she ends up killing us, Lena." My eyes grew.

"So, this event is trying to get you killed?" He stood up and nodded.

"This isn't anything new Lena. Duchannes and Ravenwoods don't have a great history together. Why do you think happened to Irellius Ravenwood after he stole Lyra Duchannes tiara? He was brutally tortured then murdered. To avoid an all-out conflict between the families, this War was created. But…there are some who prefer that conflict."

"But if I accepted, I would be killed?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Not necessarily, Adele would most likely end up injuring you if anything. But be warned; do not trust anyone outside of OUR family."

"Even Zippy? I mean Zympha-whatshisname?" I haven't seen "Zippy" in a while.

"Zhypntkin is fine, but even he has a terrible secret. But anyway, I might go. I don't want you to watch, but if I don't make it out, know that I love you, as always." He said it like he tells me everyday. I stayed in the room until Ridley popped in.

"Is Uncle Macon gone?" She came in holding a small iPad.

"I thought we could maybe watch the match from here. My Ravenwood friend Cyan is on the other line." I nodded as I looked out the window. I didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

"Looking a little tired Macon, sure you don't want to rest so you don't have an excuse when you lose?" Adele and her Duchannes friends were laughing. I sighed and realized that I was sighing a lot since I came here. Althea grabbed my hand and rubbed it.

"You're going to be fine Macon. Just make sure…you don't die."

"I always wondered why you were such a pacifist. Considering Lyra Duchannes was your great-grandmother." Althea gave me a stern look.

"Family is family, no matter what they do or who they chose to be. Now win this and shut my niece up." I nodded and walked onto the battle area. Basically, it was a huge hole in the ground with one huge stalagmite and little stalagmites surrounding it. On top of that stalagmite was along board with two metal edges. If a person were to fall they would be pierced instantly.

"Alright Ravenwoods and Duchannes, rules are simple. Knock the other out by using only ranged attacks. You cannot touch the wooden parts of the board at any moment. Good luck and the loser loses a quarter of their points while the winner gains a quarter of their points. Begin!" Adele and I took our places on the metal ends of the board and waited…and waited…

Finally Adele launched a huge fireball right at my face while I dodged it. I threw a beam of light that hit her arm, but she stood vigilant.

"We can go all day Macon until you use THAT move." I gritted my teeth as she sent fireball after fireball.

* * *

"I can't watch this." I turned away from the screen and started to cry.

"Look Lena! Uncle M is doing that weird thing with his black hole!" I turned back to the screen and saw Uncle M absorb all of Adele's shots.

"He might actually win if he did something to knock her off balance."

* * *

"I hope you enjoy having rocks shoved up your back Macon." She hit her metal edge and suddenly, the entire board exploded. We were knocked up in the air, but she started to fly and landed a punch to my stomach mid-air. I landed on a rock to the side of the hole.

"Rules don't say you can't get rid of the board. Game ends when someone falls on the stalagmites."

She sent a gust of wind and I could barely see through the shards of rock and the sudden rain that began to drop. I jumped and grabbed Adele's foot. She started kicking.

"Get off me you perv!" I realized if I looked up I could see her panties. I instantly turned red. I let go and she controlled the water which started to build in the hole to gush upward like a geyser. The water pushed me right into her foot which left me winded. I started to drop until I heard a scream, "MACON!"

Then, everything erupted.


End file.
